Him's Curse
by ButtercupRocks123
Summary: When buttercup is taken over by Him's deadly curse, what can she do? Or they...
1. The Dream

**Me: Hello! I hope you enjoy my first ever FanFic! Buttercup... Please? (puts on puppy-dog face)**

**Buttercup: (groans) You know I can't resist that face!**

**Me: I know! That's why I did it!**

**Buttercup: Oh... Fine! ButtercupRocks123 does not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys, but she does own her account on FanFiction and this story. There! Happy now?**

**Me: Yeah! Thank you! On with the story! (grins)**

**Buttercup's POV:**

_I scrambled up the flight of stairs trying to get away from Him. He was fast though, and for some reason, I didn't have my powers to protect me. I was helpless against Him. As soon as I'd got up the stairs, I looked around for some way out, but I was cornered. I expected the worst and crouched down into a ball on the floor, waiting to be tortured to death. Nothing came. I opened one eye and looked around the empty room. Him was nowhere to be seen. For a moment, I thought that He had given up and left, so I uncurled from my tight little ball and relaxed for a while on the cold wooden floor. But then it hit me, what if He was tricking me? Why couldn't I have guessed that before? Just as I was about to curl back into my ball, I froze still. Him was perched on a wooden beam close to the staircase. I yelped. Him jumped down from His spot near the roof and slowly walked over to me. All I could do was stare helplessly at the foul beast. He had a strange looking laser gun in His hand and was pointing it directly at me._

_''You're perfect, Buttercup!'' Him whispered, and shot me with the laser. But strangely, it didn't hurt. All I felt was a cold chill shiver through me as I fell._

_''You belong to me now Buttercup, you belong to me...'' Him's voice drifted off as I fell unconscious on the floor of the empty room._

''AHHHHHH!'' I screamed as I woke up from the worst nightmare in history. I was sprawled out on my bedroom floor. I must have fallen out of my bed somehow...

''Buttercup? Are you OK?'' Bubbles cried as she practically dived into my room. We were all eighteen now and grown up. Bubbles still had her beautiful blonde pigtails down to her shoulders, but they were longer now. She was wearing her favourite blue nightdress with a pink heart in the centre and matching slippers.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a stupid dream...'' I answered.

''What's going on in here? Buttercup, are you OK? Why are you on the floor?'' Blossom asked as she hovered into my room. Blossom was the most mature of the group and didn't make a great fuss of things like Bubbles. She didn't wear her big red bow any more. She called it 'childish' in the fourth grade and ditched it completely. Instead, she wears a pink headband with a flower on the side. She was wearing a hot pink nightdress with black lace around the collar and a small black bow in the middle of the lace (she didn't have anything on her feet because she was hovering).

''Nothing. Bubbles just overreacted as usual...'' I replied.

''I did not!'' Bubbles whimpered. She was still a big baby.

''Whatever...'' I said. I hadn't changed that much either. My hair was feathered now and down to my shoulders. I was wearing green pyjamas with a yellow star in the middle and matching slippers, so yeah, I was still definitely a bad ass tomboy like I was when I was five.

''Girls! Stop arguing!'' Blossom ordered. Bubbles bobbed her tongue out. I just rolled my eyes.

At breakfast, we ate cereal and toast with our Dad, Professor Utonium.

''How are you girls this morning?'' He asked cheerfully as he attacked a cornflake with his spoon.

''Fine, thank you. And you?'' Blossom replied polite as always as she was waiting for her bread to finish toasting.

''I'm OK thank you.'' Professor replied as he proudly murdered his cornflake.

''Me too! I'm just a little worried about Buttercup...'' Bubbles said.

''And why is that, Bubbles?'' Professor asked.

''Yeah, why?'' I chipped in as I downed a whole glass of orange juice.

''Because of when you were on the floor in your bedroom this morning.'' Bubbles replied.

''On the floor? Why was that, Buttercup?'' My Dad asked in his concerned voice. I hated that voice...

''Oh, nothing. I dunno why I was on the floor. I had a nightmare last night though.'' I answered.

''Really? What was it about?'' He asked.

''Oh, it was about-'' I was cut off... Everything went blurry and I couldn't hear a thing. Before I knew it, I was lying unconscious on the kitchen floor with my family buzzing about to get an ambulance. All I could hear was:

''Stay still... Come with me Buttercup... You're mine now... Come on...''

**Me: I hope that you enjoyed my first chapter! Please review! Then I'll make my next chapter. :-) Thank you for reading! Goodbye! ^^**


	2. Hospital

**Me: Hello! I hope that you enjoy Chapter 2 of Him's Curse! Please Buttercup...?**

**Buttercup: LozzaWozza123 does not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys, but she does own this story and her account on FanFiction!**

**Me: Thank you! I didn't think you'd do it! (smiles)**

**Buttercup: Don't push your luck! I have weapons!**

**Me: Weapons? What weapons?**

**Buttercup: THE BACKSPACE BUTTON!**

**Me: AHHH! NO! ON WITH THE STORY! (moves away from Buttercup)**

**Bubble's POV:**

When Buttercup passed out, I was so scared... I'm sure there's something wrong with her... Something much more serious than hospital. That's where she is now, in hospital with me, Blossom and a worried Professor. The nurse said she'll be fine, but I don't know... Ever since that nightmare last night, she's been acting so weird...

**Buttercup's POV:**

"_Huh... Where... Where am I...?" I asked out loud to no one in particular. I opened my eyes slowly and got up. I was in a dodgy – looking room with ripped wallpaper that looked about 80 years old..._

"_Oh! Hello, Buttercup! Nice to see you again!" Him smirked as he appeared out of nowhere._

"_What the? How did you-" I asked._

"_Shushhhhhhhhhhh..." Him whispered gently to me, "You're safe with me, Buttercup."_

"_HA! Safe with YOU? That has got to be THE most stupidest thing I've ever heard! And that includes anything Bubbles has ever said!" I scoffed._

"_Talking about little Bubbles, that's exactly what you're here for..." Him replied, his eyes turning bright red._

"_W... What do you mean...?" I stuttered, lost for words for once._

"_Bubbles, Buttercup... Little old Bubbles..." Him whispered staring into my eyes with His terrifying red ones._

_I found myself staring back... Something made me look at Him... Stare at Him... His eyes made me feel some sort of new power that took over me somehow..._

"_Look closer Buttercup... Look closer into my eyes..." Him whispered._

_I couldn't help but stare at Him... Then I felt my head swirling and I screamed at the sudden pain within me as a bright green light erupted from me..._

_I landed back on my feet and stared at Him... His eyes were now usual and I smirked as I looked into a mirror hanging jaggedly on the wall and saw that my eyes were bright glowing green._

"_Kill Bubbles, Buttercup... Kill your little sister for me..." Him said._

"_Yes, master... I will kill Bubbles... My little sister... Bubbles..." I answered slowly. I don't know why I said that, I couldn't control myself anymore... Him had hypnotised me with his eyes and was controlling my every move... Every word..._

**Blossom's POV:**

Buttercup is just lying there on the soft, white hospital bed with a sort of evil smirk on her face... I could've sworn that I saw her flash bright green... Must have just been me... Or was it?

Me: Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm not going to make Chapter 3 until I get 6 reviews! It's official! (grins evilly) Mwahahahahahaha!

Buttercup: You're crackers!

Me: I know... I can't help it... Thank you and goodbye folks!


	3. Goodbye Little Bubbles

**Me: Hello again everyone! By the way, I'm so sorry that my last chapter was so short. I'll try to make this one more longer! Buttercup...? Blossom...?**

**Buttercup: I'm in a good mood so, OK! LozzaWozza123 does not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys, but she does own this story and her account on FanFiction! (grins)**

**Blossom: …**

**Me: … Errm... Thank you, Buttercup... On with the story!**

**Him's POV:**

I've got Buttercup right where I want her! She hasn't got a clue what I'm doing to her! Playing tricks on her mind and hypnotising her! This is almost TOO easy! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! And once Bubbles is out of the picture, next will be Blossom! And then The Professor! And then the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

**Buttercup's POV:**

I woke up to find myself in hospital with my sisters and Dad. I had the craziest dream where Him asked me to kill Bubbles... Weird or what, huh? Bubbles was overreacting (as usual) and was kneeling down by me, tears running down her face as she hugged me (much to my annoyance) and squeaked, relieved to learn that I was fine.

"Buttercup! You're alive! What on earth happened to you? You just passed out on the kitchen floor! And-" Bubbles was cut off by Blossom.

"OK, OK, OK Bubbles. Let Buttercup rest for a while! She's only just woke up!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, Bubs. I'm fine, really! I have no idea why I passed out on the floor." I answered.

"OK..." Bubbles replied.

Errr... Buttercup...? What's wrong with your eyes...?" Blossom asked.

My eyes were glowing bright green and all I could hear was:

"_Kill her, Buttercup... Kill Bubbles when you get home and you're family are all asleep... Do it or I'll do it and do exactly the same to you but much more painfully... You know what to do... So do it..." _Him's voice drifted away as my eyes turned back to their normal emerald green. I rubbed them vigorously and looked around at my family. They were all staring at me in shock...

"W... What just happened to you Buttercup?" Blossom asked. She sounded a little nervous to be honest. I don't know why though...

""What do you mean? Nothing just happened... What you on about Bloss?" I replied.

"Your... Eyes... They turned bright green... They were... Glowing..." Bubbles breathed as she stared up at me. (She was still kneeling).

"What? No they weren't... I've been fine the whole time I've been awake... Nothing's happened..." I said after a long silent pause.

"Yeah... Your eyes were glowing..." Blossom said.

"Errmmm..." I started. Just then the nurse stepped into the ward.

"You're able to go back home now, Miss Utonium." She announced in her heavy African accent.

"Thanks..." I replied as I got out of the hospital bed.

**Bubble's POV:**

Buttercup's been acting really strange recently and she really frightened me when her eyes turned bright green... And what scares me even more is that she doesn't remember a thing about it... I hope she's OK. I mean, first she was found on her bedroom floor; then she passed out on the kitchen floor and then her eyes turned luminous! I mean, what's next? Is she going to be found unconscious in the bathtub? I do hope that she really _is _OK though...

**Buttercup's POV:**

That night when the rest of my family were all fast asleep, I couldn't rest a blink. I rolled over onto my back and stared at my bedroom ceiling. I suddenly felt a cold shiver run down my spine... I shuddered, guessing it was just the wind or a draught and settled back down to try and get some rest...

"_Buttercup... Buttercup... Buttercup... Wake up, Buttercup..." Him's voice captured me somehow and I felt a bit dizzy and light headed as I finally woke up._

"_Huh...?" I groaned as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I couldn't move..._

"_Hello, Buttercup... Relax... Just relax..." Him ordered softly. I felt my eyes burn a little and before I knew it, Him was controlling me and my every move..._

_I drifted into Bubbles room, silently as Him had previously asked... I didn't want to do any of this, of course, Him was controlling me, so I had no choice... Bubbles was silently sleeping in her bed, all snuggled up and contented. I flew over to her and stood there for a while by her bed, staring down at her..._

"_Do it, Buttercup... Do it..." Him said to me..._

"_Yes master..." I replied. A bright green shotgun appeared in my hands and I lowered it down to Bubble's head..._

_**Blossom's POV:**_

"Buttercup! NO!" I screeched as my sister held a shotgun to Bubble's head, about to pull the trigger and end the innocent life of Bubbles Utonium forever... She turned around in shock and pulled away the gun, instead pointing it directly at me. One single move of her finger, and I was done for...

"You wouldn't dare..." I whispered, staring at my sister's glowing green eyes. They looked exactly the same as they did in the hospital...

"Try me..." Buttercup hissed, pulling the trigger just a little further...

"No..." I whispered as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Baby..." Buttercup scolded, pulling the trigger even further. This shotgun was very strange... It was glowing bright green, like Buttercup's emerald eyes right now and in the hospital. One more tiny little pull more and it would be the end of me forever... I thought of all the good times I had spent with me and my sister, Buttercup...

Just then, Bubbles woke up. She noticed Buttercup and her glowing eyes and the shotgun in her hand, ready to shoot me... To my surprise, she didn't scream or squeak, she just got up and grabbed Buttercup from under her arms and flung her across the room, making the gun fall to the ground and Buttercup was sent flying onto Bubble's bed... I was so relieved, but I wonder if Buttercup would be alright...?

**Me: Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Please review! I'm not making Chapter 4 until I have 12 reviews! (bobs out tongue)**

**Buttercup: Harsh... I like it! (grins evilly and joins evil laugh)**

**Both: Mwahahahahahahaha!**


	4. Ruff Return

**Me: Hello again! Thank you everyone for the reviews! You're reading Chapter 4 of Him's Curse! I hope that you enjoy it! Buttercup!**

**Buttercup: No.**

**Me: Oh, go on!...**

**Buttercup: No.**

**Me: (bobs tongue out huffily)**

**Buttercup: No.**

**Me: Blossom?**

**Blossom: ButtercupRocks123 does not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys, but she does own this story and her account on FanFiction!**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Blossom: It's OK.**

**Buttercup: (coughs)**

**Me: Huh? Anyway! On with the story!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

I found myself in Bubble's room lying awkwardly on her bed with my sisters staring down at me. They looked terrified, but the weird thing was, they looked terrified... of me... I sat up on Bubble's bed and they both scuttled back. I looked at them strangely and walked over to them slowly. Bubbles squeaked and hid behind Blossom, who was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong, guys...?" I asked as I edged closer to them.

"B... Buttercup...? Oh my gosh!" Blossom stuttered as she and Bubbles leaped over to me to give me a big hug.

"What is up with you guys?" I asked as I managed to squirm out of the hug.

"What's up with us? You mean what's up with YOU!" Blossom answered angrily.

"What do you mean...?" I questioned, feeling quite left out.

"You mean... You don't know what just happened, Buttercup...?" Bubbles asked curiously as she gave me a funny look.

"No. And don't look at me like that again either. I'm your sister, not a bug." I said.

"You tried to kill us." Blossom said simply. Simple words that broke my heart forever.

"How can you even say that...? You little bitch..." I breathed, shocked at what I had just heard from my sister.

"Don't call me a bitch! You're the bloody bitch, Buttercup! You tried to KILL your own flesh and blood! How could you even THINK of doing something even CLOSE to that?" Blossom yelled at me. My heart shattered even more. I could barely breath. All I did was stare at Blossom, speechlessly and motionless...

"You... YOU! YOU MY BLOODY FRIEND, ARE THE MOST HORRIBLEST PERSON EVER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN _THINK _OF SAYING SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR _SISTER?" _I yelled, full of pain.

"You're not my sister. You're an evil little bitch. To your own sisters too. You came at Bubbles with a _shotgun_! And if I hadn't have walked in, she wouldn't be here right now! Oh yeah, and when I DID come in, you turned on ME instead! You attempted to KILL your SISTERS!" Blossom yelled back.

"You're a bitchy liar that has no idea what they're talking about, you bloody sket!" I screamed.

"YOU ARE AN ATTEMPTED M U R D E R E R! THERE! I SPELT IT OUT FOR YOU! NOW CAN YOU U N D E R S T A N D? YOU ARE THE BITCH! YOU MEAN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO ME OR BUBBLES! YOU ARE NOT OUR SISTER! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! HOW DOES THAT FEEL, HUH? GETTING ANGRY ARE WE, BUTTERCUPPERS? WELL PISS OFF, AND NEVER COME BACK! I WISH YOU HAD DIED WHEN YOU PASSED OUT! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU!" Blossom screeched at me. I lunged forward at her and punched her right in the nose. She fell back in agony and I kicked her really hard, lots and lots of times. Bubbles was screaming her head off, but I threw her across the room, onto her bed, and she began to sob heavily. I carried on beating up Blossom until she was motionless. Then I turned on my heels and crashed through the window. I flew through the night sky at top speed for about an hour. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't really care any more. I just flew.

About 2 hours later, I felt a sharp pain engulf me, and I was sent hurtling down to earth, where I fell, down... down... down...

**Butch's POV:**

I was on my way back home from a party with my brothers, Brick and Boomer, and I saw an 18 year old girl fall from the sky. At first, I thought that it was just my imagination. Maybe I had had too many beers... But then I noticed that my brothers had spotted her too, and were flying towards her before she fell to the ground. I bet you're wondering why _us _of all people would ever be helping someone, huh? Well, we're not evil any more. I know that's hard to believe. The Rowdyruff Boys! Not evil! No way! But, we are good people now. In fact, we save people. Yeah, I know, big difference between killing and saving innocent people, but, well, yeah. It all started when we got kicked out of Townsville when we were 10. We were causing _way_ too much trouble to the citizens, so the Mayor and the police kicked us out, simple as that. We didn't have any idea what to do, our Dad, Mojo Jojo, had passed away. He ate 1 too many hot dogs and died of cancer in his early 40s. We all tried to think of a way to go, so we had to chose the most hardest thing in the world. Becoming good people... It was very hard, but we managed it in the end and went to live in Citysville. About 2 hours away from Townsville, so we wouldn't really be recognised by anyone much. Basically, we jacked The Powerpuff Girls job, and worked in the name of justice to save Citysville from crime, and the forces of evil! (we still had superpowers).

When we carried the girl to safety, we tried to wake her up. She was completely unconscious. We decided to take her back to our place, considering it was pitch black dark and like, 2 o clock in the morning.

"You know guys, this girl kinda looks familiar to be honest... It's on the tip of my tongue! Hmm... Let me think..." Boomer said.

"Yeah, in fact, you're right, Boomer! This chick looks proper familiar! But who...?" Brick answered. (he was carrying the girl).

"Yeah." I said, looking down at the girl.

When we got to our place, we laid the girl down on our couch and thought of what to do next. We had to do _something..._

**Brick's POV:**

This girl was kinda strange. She had shoulder – length feathered hair that was jet black, like Butch's. She was wearing a green tank top with a dark green star in the middle, bright green converse, skinny black jeans and a luminous green star necklace. So yeah, I'm guessing that her favourite colour was green, like Butch... In fact, this chick has lots of things in common with my bro...

**Buttercup's POV:**

I woke up to find myself in a dodgy – looking room on a couch with 3 boys looking down at me. I opened my eyes wide. These guys look so familiar...

"Errm... Hi..." I said awkwardly. They looked pretty awkward too.

"Oh, hey there. Errm... You OK?" A green guy asked. He actually looked a lot like me, only in boy version...

"Yeah. Where am I...?" I asked looking around the room for an answer.

"You're at our house. Errm... Do we... know you by any chance...?" A red guy asked me.

"Errm... I don't know... You guys do look pretty familiar..." I answered.

"My name's Boomer." The blue one said.

"My name's Brick." The red guy said.

"My name's Butch." Mr. Green said.

"And together, we're The Rowdyruff Boys!" They all said. My face turned pale white and I could hardly breath. All I could do was stare silently at my long lost arch enemies... The Rowdyruff Boys...

"No... It... It can't be... You... After all these years... You..." I breathed as I sat there motionless on the battered couch, staring at the boys in front of me.

"So, you know us...?" Boomer asked.

"Of course I know you! You used to be my worst enemies!" I practically yelled at them.

"Who are you...?" Butch asked curiously.

"What? You mean that you don't remember me Butchie boy?" I smirked.

"Buttercup...?" Butch's eyes widened as I nodded my head. Brick and Boomer just stood there, gaping in surprise.

"Buttercup...? It's really you?" Boomer asked.

"The one and only!" I replied. Then I remembered a vital thing. They were my enemies... I slanted my eyebrows at them.

"What's wrong?" Brick asked, looking rather worried.

"It's because we were evil, isn't it?" Butch asked.

"Were...?" I replyed.

"Yeah, we're good now. It all started out when..." Brick told me the whole story and to be honest, I actually fell for it.

"So. What brings you falling from the sky into Citysville?" Butch asked.

"I..." My whole body turned bright glowing green, and so did my eyes, and then I passed out on the couch...

Me: Hope you like it! (grins) 15 reviews please! Thank you! Bye!


	5. Murderous Love?

**Me: Hello! Thank you for the reviews! This is chapter 5 of Him's Curse, so I hope that you enjoy reading it! I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys, but I do own this story and my account on FanFiction! See, Buttercup! I don't need you to do it anymore!**

**Buttercup: Oh, really? I was going to do it for you today too, but it's too late now.**

**Me: … Oh well... On with the story! (smiles)**

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

When Buttercup's eyes turned bright green and her body and she passed out, me and my brothers didn't know what to do. I mean, this is buttercup we're talking about! She has superpowers, just like me and my brothers, so she should be fine. So... We left her on the couch... I know, I know... The question was though, why did her eyes and body turn bright green and _why_ did she just pass out like that? Maybe that's what happened when she fell out of the sky...

**Brick's POV:**

I was so desperate to know what happened to Buttercup... Why did she fall out of the sky? Why did her eyes and body turn bright green? Why did she pass out? I had so many questions that needed to be answered...

**Buttercup's POV:**

"H...Huh...?..." I moaned as I woke up.

"Buttercup! You're OK?" Boomer asked as I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes.

"Huh...? Oh... Yeah... I'm fine..." I muttered as I stood up to face them.

"What happened...?" Brick asked.

"I dunno... It's happened three times now. I have no idea what's wrong with me... I just keep passing out all the time..." I answered sadly.

"There must be something wrong with you then, Buttercup" Butch said, surprisingly worriedly. I took no notice and just looked down at the ground... A sharp tingly feeling went shooting through me and I saw my body turn bright green.

"_Get back to work, Buttercup..." _Him's voice whirred. I think The Rowdyruff Boys heard it too, because they were all pale white and were just staring at me. Suddenly, I couldn't control what I was doing, and my eyes stung...

**Boomer's POV:**

Buttercup was frightening the living shit out of me and my brothers... We were all pale white and just stood there staring at her, motionless, as if someone had stuck us to the floor with super glue, we were that scared... Buttercup was bright green all over, except for her eyes. She looked terrified and a voice came from nowhere saying:

"_Get back to work, Buttercup..." _I think it was Him's voice, but I wasn't sure... Maybe Him was controlling Buttercup! Oh my gosh... Then her eyes turned bright green too, and I don't think that she had control of what she was doing because she simply walked over to Brick and punched him straight in the face... Me and Butch tried to stop her, but she simply threw us across the room, which seriously hurt, bad ways... While me and Butch were recovering, she stomped over to us both and kicked us hard in the stomach, making us reel in pain. Then she picked up Butch by the leg and flung him across the room, making him crash proper hard into the wall. He lay there motionless... Then, she flew over to him and a bright green glowing shotgun appeared in her hands... She lowered it down to Butch's head and was just about to shoot when Brick leaped on her, making the gun fall to the floor and Buttercup crash down to the floor with Brick (whose nose was bleeding heavily) on top of her, trying to keep her down. I got up and walked over to try and help...

**Brick's POV:**

Oh my bloody well gosh... Buttercup went insane! She just knocked me out, almost killed Butch and battered Boomer! I think she was being controlled by that voice we heard. I think it was Him's voice, but I wasn't entirely sure to be deadly honest. If I hadn't have jumped on her, Butch wouldn't have been here. It was proper hard keeping her on the floor too, Boomer had to help me. When we finally got her settled on the floor, giving us both death glares, we asked her some questions, but she didn't answer one. She just stared up at us, kinda confused at what we were saying. Then she tried to struggle free again, but we held her firmly. But... Well... Turns out she had a secret weapon... Her foot... She kicked us both really hard where it hurts most for a boy, grabbed her shotgun and turned around to kill Butch. He was long gone. She looked confused and looked around nervously. He was nowhere to be seen...

**Butch's POV:**

When Buttercup attempted to kill me, I was terrified. I couldn't move... Brick saved my life... I didn't think Buttercup would do something _that _bad to me... Anyway, I managed to get up while she was on the floor, with my brothers struggling to keep her down. That voice freaked me out. It sounded like Him's voice... Maybe Him was controlling Buttercup and her every move! I decided to do what she attempted to do to me. I didn't care if I was a good person, this was self defence and saving my brothers lives. I limped into the kitchen and found a sharp butcher's knife in the draw. I took it out and hid behind the wall, close to the door. My brothers yelped in pain, and I think Buttercup kicked them where it hurts. I peered into the room and she was looking around for me. When her back was turned on me, I slid into the room and hid behind the couch. She walked past me and looked through the doorway. Then I made my move. I leaped at her and slammed her into the wall, my hand around her neck. She didn't have the shotgun any longer, I yanked it out of her hand and chucked it to the side. I brought the knife up to her face... Her eyes got bigger as she saw it and tried to struggle away from my grasp, but I moved my body onto hers, slamming her into the concrete wall. I blushed my head off, but she just stared into my eyes for awhile with her big bright green ones. I got the knife ready to stab her. I didn't notice that her eyes and body weren't glowing any more. She was back to normal and I didn't realize it. I saw her blush though, and that made me blush even more... I raised the knife and was just about to stab her when she kneed me where it hurts.

"I'm so sorry, Butch! Are you alright? You were gonna kill me! What else was I supposed to do, huh? Please don't get mad at me..." She cried, moving away from me slowly as I doubled up in pain...

**Buttercup's POV:**

When I kicked Butch, I was really scared of what he would do... I mean, what else did he expect me to do? Let him murder me? I slowly walked away from him, but it was too late... He had already grabbed my leg and yanked me to the floor, it really hurt my back and I yelped in fear of what he'd do next... He still had the knife... He kneeled up and got on top of me... That made me blush... He blushed too, and got ready to plunge the knife through my heart...

Me: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 22 reviews please! Thank you and goodbye! (smiles)


End file.
